


I Don't Wanna Miss A Single Thing You Do

by situation_normal



Series: Hey, Soul Sister [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Devoted Reylo, Epilogue, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, One Shot, Porn, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, photographer Ben Solo, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situation_normal/pseuds/situation_normal
Summary: Epilogue to my fic "Hey, Soul Sister" but can also be read as a one shot.Ben and Rey get married, then they run home to canoodle instead if going to their wedding reception.This is Fluff in its purest form.





	I Don't Wanna Miss A Single Thing You Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is so sugary guys but I was feeling down and I needed to just write the happiest happiness ever. I hope it cheers someone else up, too!

Ben Solo groaned and rolled over in bed, reaching out to seek Rey’s familiar warmth next to him. Cold. Empty. No Rey.

His heart rate picked up for a moment before he remembered why she wasn’t there, in the same spot she'd slept in every night for the past four years.

“Kid, aren’t you up yet?”

Ben grit his teeth at his father’s impatient tone. “I’m getting up now!” he growled.

He heard a resigned chuckle from the other side of the door. “I hope that’s true, cause we need to leave in half an hour if we’re gonna get there on time.”

 _What?!_ “What?! You didn’t think to wake me earlier than this? For fuck’s sake, Dad!” he snapped, dragging himself out of bed and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

He stomped over to the door and yanked it open, Han stood directly on the other side with his eyebrows raised at Ben’s state of undress. His father obviously had been up for a while, since he was perfectly dressed in a dark blue suit with a white flower in his lapel. “I thought you’d appreciate the lie in after last night. Would it kill you to put on some pants before you come out here?”

“It's my fucking wedding day, Dad! I need a shower!” Ben barked, barging past him. “It's my apartment anyway; you’re lucky I decided to wear underwear to bed.”

The water from the ancient shower came through hot and cold; Ben cringed as an icy blast hit him suddenly. He hammered on the bathroom wall. “Dad! Don’t run the kitchen tap when I’m in here!” he yelled.

“You need coffee, Kid!” came the muffled answering call from Han. He was right, but, dammit—Ben could do without for the sake of a hot shower to wash away his hangover.

Ben walked back into his bedroom to the sound of music coming from under his pillow. He grinned at the choice of song— _Modern Love_ by David Bowie—Rey had changed his ringtone again.

He lunged for his phone, snatching it from under the pillow and answering immediately.

“Miss Johnson,” he said with a smirk. “Good morning.”

“ _There’s hardly any morning left, Ben. How are you feeling? How are your feet?_ ” Rey asked quietly, she must have snuck off to call him.

“My feet are fucking freezing thanks to the shower—we really need to do something about that,” he grumbled. “But, I mean, metaphorically? They’re as hot for you as the rest of me is.”

Rey laughed. _“Glad to hear it. But also... you only just showered? Get off the phone and get dressed, you idiot! We’re leaving soon, and—”_

 _“Rey? Are you on the phone to Ben right now? You know that’s bad luck!”_ Leia's voice interrupted their conversation.

Ben rolled his eyes. “That’s only if we _see_ each other, Mom!”

 _“Ben says that’s only if we see each other,”_ Rey giggled.

“ _Nonsense. Give me that.”_ Shit. He did not want to spend his precious few spare minutes on the phone to his mother. “ _Benjamin_ —”

“I gotta go, Mom, sorry. I’m in a rush. See you later,” he said, hanging up before she could get another word in. He threw his phone back down on the bed and grabbed his hired suit that was hanging in their crappy Ikea wardrobe.

Ten minutes later they were on the road. Han drove in his beat up silver Ford Falcon, because, “Who could ask for a better wedding car?” Ben had his own opinions on the matter, but he kept them to himself.

“Do you have the rings?” he asked casually, just as Han pulled onto the main road out of the city.

“What do you take me for, Ben? Of course I’ve got the damn rings! Would I forget something as important as that? When you’ve given me the privilege of being your best man?” Han shook his head in disgust. “You’re just like your mother, always expecting me to drop the ball.”

“You forgot them, didn’t you?” Ben groaned.

“It's not my fault! We were in such a rush after your _highness_ decided it was a good idea to have a four hour lie in on your damn wedding day!” He grabbed his phone from the cup holder and tossed it at Ben. “Call Chewie. He can pick them up on the way.”

“He doesn’t have a key to our place,” Ben snapped.

Han shrugged. “He’ll get ‘em. Trust me.”

Ben cradled his head in his hands. “Dad! For God’s sake! I don’t want Uncle Chewie breaking into my home! Do you know how much it costs to replace a lock?!”

“He won’t even leave a mark, kid. Just make the damn call,” Han growled.

“I knew I should’ve asked Mitaka to be my best man.”

++++

“He hung up on me,” Leia grumbled, rolling her eyes at Rey. “Never mind, we need to finish getting you ready.”

Rey beamed and nodded enthusiastically. “Where’s Rose? Is she dressed?”

“Yes, she’s downstairs with Finn, we’re all ready, except you.” Leia took her hand and squeezed it gently. “Do you mind if I help you into your dress? Rose can do your make-up for you but... I'd like a little time just for us.”

“Of course! Leia, I would love that. Thank you.” Rey loved Ben’s parents. So much. When they’d first met, Leia had embraced her—literally and figuratively, welcomed her into the family like a long lost friend.

She allowed Leia to lead her by hand into the master bedroom, where Rey’s dress was laid out on the bed. Rey bit her lip as she looked down at the beautiful gown. It was _too_ pretty, the most extravagant piece of clothing she’d ever worn.

Ben had asked one of his old contacts from First Order to help them find a dress for her, and she had come through for them. The dress was stunning; a white satin shift stitched under the intricate lace which fell all the way to the floor, the delicate material rose above the top of the shift and covered her shoulders, carrying on down the sleeves to her elbows.

Rey hoped the day stayed dry, the dress was borrowed, and she didn’t like the idea of having to explain away a muddy hemline to an angry fashionista.

Leia sighed as she buttoned up the back of Rey’s dress. “This is truly one of the happiest days of my life,” she murmured. “Ben came back to us after he met you, and I’ve never seen him as contented as he has been these past four years.” She finished buttoning the dress and gripped Rey’s shoulders lightly, turning her so they were face to face. “You’ve brought happiness back into our family, Rey, and we all love you so much. Ben isn’t the only lucky one today.”

Tears welled in Rey’s eyes as she looked down at her soon-to-be mother-in-law, nothing was really going to change today except her name. She knew that she and Ben would still be visiting this house once a week for dinner; Leia and Han would still argue— _Ben_ and Han would still argue. Rey would still laugh at their petty gripes, and she would still love every moment.

“I'm the lucky one, Leia,” she sniffed.

“Now, now. Don’t cry, sweetie. You’ll get your face all blotchy before your make-up is done,” Leia said kindly, wiping Rey’s tears away with a handkerchief.

A tentative knock on the door, and Rose slipped into the room wearing her lavender bridesmaid's dress. “Can I come in? We don’t have much time, Rey, I need to do your make-up.”

Rey sat on the bed while Rose pasted more cosmetics onto her face than she’d ever worn in her life, and Leia sat behind her, transforming her hair into an intricately braided up do.

She barely recognised herself when she finally stood in front of Leia's full length mirror. Despite the amount of make-up Rose had plied onto her, she found that she didn’t look like a clown, as she feared she would. She looked... _pretty_.

Finn's jaw dropped when he spotted her as they descended the stairs. “Rey—you look amazing! Is this really the scruffy scrap yard kid I met all those years ago? I can’t believe it!”

Rey laughed. “I know, right? Ben’s gonna be thinking who the heck is this stranger he’s marrying.”

“Something tells me that won’t be the first thought that crosses his mind when he sees you,” Finn chuckled, offering Rey his arm.

++++

The wedding was going to be small; they couldn’t afford anything bigger, and they didn’t have that many friends between them anyway. Ben’s freelance photography work earned enough to keep them afloat while Rey finished university, and things were looking up now that she was working—bringing in a decent sized regular wage that dwarfed Ben’s.

Mitaka had agreed to act as photographer for the day; Ben had kept in touch with him after leaving FO, and he turned out to be a surprisingly steadfast friend. He definitely would have asked him to be best man if he wasn’t already committed to being photographer.

Ben paced back and forth in agitation in the small woodland clearing. Chewie still hadn’t arrived with the rings. Han was leaning casually against the trunk of a tree, chatting to Luke as though Rey wasn’t about to arrive in ten fucking minutes.

“We should’ve just gone straight back for them. Why the fuck didn’t we just go straight back for them?” he snarled at the all-too-relaxed old man.

“Calm down, kid. He’ll get here, he’s never let me down before, and he knows this is important,” Han placated.

“You got this place looking nice,” Luke commented, trying to distract Ben from his anxiety.

It did look good—for a home made job. The trees around the clearing were draped in white fairy lights, a few mismatched chairs neatly lined up either side of the makeshift aisle. Rey deserved more, and Ben would’ve cringed at the shabbiness of it all five years ago; none of that mattered. He knew Rey would love it, and he didn’t care about aesthetics when he would be walking out of here with her as his wife.

He checked the time on his phone just as the unmistakably heavy footfall of his Uncle Chewie became audible from the path out of the clearing. The tall, bearded man made his way directly over to Han and slipped the rings into his hand, leaning down to murmur something into his ear.

“She’s here, Kid!” Han yelled at Ben. “Get over here.”

Ben breathed a sigh of relief and ambled over to his father’s side in front of the officiant, nodding his thanks to Chewie as they passed each other. Luke, Lando, and Chewie found their seats quickly a moment before Leia walked into the clearing and sat down next to Luke after giving Ben a brief peck on the cheek.

Mitaka started the music, playing from his phone through a portable speaker, and Rose appeared from the path, a wide grin on her face as she made her way to the top of the aisle.

Ben swallowed thickly as he felt a drop of perspiration drip down his back. The air was cool, but he couldn’t help but feel nervous at the importance of the day. The biggest day of his life.

Then she was there, and Ben’s jaw went slack. She looked... indescribably beautiful. She locked eyes with him as she and Finn walked steadily up the aisle, and Ben’s breath caught in his throat. A heavy hand patted down on his shoulder.

“You’re a lucky man, Ben,” Han chuckled quietly next to him.

 _I know_. How was this happening to him? He had no idea what he’d done to deserve it, but he was too selfish to point out to any deity the mistake they’d clearly made.

Rey blushed at his awed expression when Finn passed her hand into Ben’s, and she squeezed tightly.

“I'm so nervous, Ben. Do I look weird?” she whispered for only him to hear.

He could barely find the words. He shook his head. “I am, too. You’re breathtaking.” He couldn’t wait to get out of here with her. Get back to the apartment and get that dress—

“Ahem,” the officiant coughed theatrically, raising his eyebrows at Ben. “Are we ready to begin?”

“Uh—yes, sorry,” Ben muttered awkwardly.

++++

Rey couldn’t stop grinning. Maybe she was relieved that the ceremony was over, or maybe she was just ecstatic to be married to the man she loves.

Ben had been practically bouncing through the photographs and the congratulations, and now he was pulling her towards the carpark by her hand.

“We're taking the Falcon, Dad!” he yelled. “We’ll meet you all at the house later!”

“Ben! What the hell! We can’t skip out on our own wedding reception like that! Your mum put in a load of effort to make the house nice—she even paid people to do the catering!” Rey squeaked as he dragged her along.

“We fucking can,” he growled when they got to the car. He pushed her against the car door and kissed her desperately.

She laughed and pushed him away. “You’ll ruin my dress! This thing is worth more than you earn in a year!”

He grinned wolfishly at her and pressed on, trailing kisses down to her throat. “Fine, let’s get back to the apartment. First things first; get you out of the damn dress.”

The whole drive back, Rey couldn’t seem to stop noticing the bright gold ring on Ben’s finger every time he turned the wheel. “I can’t believe we’re married.”

“I know, Mrs Solo. Wow, that sounds great,” he sighed. “Remember the first time we drove back from this place? I spent the whole drive freaking out that I might never get to see you again.”

“How could I forget that? You looked so grumpy, I was worried you were angry with me,” Rey giggled.

Ben barked a short laugh. “How the fuck did we ever end up together?”

When they arrived back at the apartment block, Ben insisted on carrying Rey up the three flights of concrete stairs to their third-floor home so that he could carry her over the threshold.

Despite his urgency in the carpark of the nature reserve, Ben didn’t rush now they were home. He placed her softly down on their bed and kissed her tenderly, caressing her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

“I love you so much, Rey,” he murmured, taking her hand and pressing a kiss onto her gold wedding band. “I can’t believe you married me.”

He unbuttoned her dress steadily, sending shivers down her spine every time his fingers brushed her bare skin, then he moved on to taking her hair down, unravelling the convoluted braids with his careful hands.

“I love you, too,” she said, pulling him round to face her as she shrugged the gown off her shoulders. She stood up and removed her dress entirely, careful to place it straight onto a hanger and into the wardrobe before it could get damaged.

Ben watched her intently from where he was sitting on the bed, his eyes darkening as he took in her delicate white lingerie—she'd have to thank Rose for that particular gift, privately, later.

He reached out and took her by the waist, drawing her towards him so that she could kiss him. The kiss was unhurried, just like all his other motions, as though he was savouring every moment. Rey wanted to hurry, she was so keyed up that she felt like she could come the moment he finally got around to touching her.

She could see, from the insistent bulge that was straining against the crotch of his trousers, that he felt the same, but must be restraining himself.

Rey broke their kiss and pushed his suit jacket off of his shoulders, kneeling in front of him so she could unbutton his dress-shirt. He watched her in silence, his eyes crinkling in a smile every time they met hers.

She unbuckled his belt, still kneeling before him, and he lifted his hips for her as she slipped his trousers and boxers down, removing his shoes one by one until he was naked in front of her.

Every part of Ben was familiar to her, she knew every freckle and mole by heart and she loved every one. She kissed her way up his thighs until his twitching erection was right next to her face. Rey glanced up at him, meeting his gaze and grinning at him. His jaw was slack, and his eyes glazed over as he watched her lick a lazy stripe up the underside of his cock.

“Jesus, Rey,” he hissed, shudderingly.

Heat pooled in her belly at his reaction; always so awed—as if he still couldn’t believe she was real, and that she loved him. She took his hard member in her hand and slipped her mouth over the tip, locking eyes with him as he groaned.

Rey jerked him off as she sucked, taking him as deeply as she could into her mouth. He whimpered when she ran her tongue over the tip, tasting the tang of precum already leaking out.

He cupped her jaw with one hand, caressing her cheek, lovingly, as he watched her sucking him off. “You’re so fucking beautiful—shit—ah—fuck, Rey, I’m gonna come in your—”

Rey gripped him tighter and squeezed his balls, sucking harder as she felt his hips jerk and the soft gush of his spend rush into her mouth. She swallowed it, and pulled off of him with an audible pop.

Ben pulled her up from where she was kneeling and crushed his lips into hers, his urgency returning as he ran his strong hands over her body. He unclipped her bra with practiced ease and tossed it into the corner of the room.

He twisted them round and lay her down on the bed, taking a moment to lean back and cast his hungry eyes over her body. “My turn,” he growled.

Rey squirmed underneath him as he peppered kisses from her lips down to her breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth and ran his tongue over it as he sucked lightly on it, pebbling the other between his thumb and forefinger.

She moaned and bucked her hips at the delicious sensation; he knew her body better than she knew it herself, and he knew exactly what she liked. He dipped a hand between her legs and ran his finger over the sopping lace of her panties. Rey shivered—this wasn’t going to take long.

Ben crawled down her body, planting kisses along her abdomen until he reached the hem of her underwear. He pressed his face right in between her thighs and inhaled deeply through his nose, breathing out with a shuddering sigh. He brushed his thumb over her panties once more and she gasped, struggling to keep herself still.

He chuckled affectionately at her reaction and pulled her panties off, throwing them onto his pillow. She gave him a questioning look and he shrugged. “I’m keeping those,” he said with a smirk.

Rey crinkled her nose. “You’re not, they’re mine! I only just—” She broke off with a quiet mewl as he laved his tongue over her cunt. He found her clit in a moment and flicked his tongue over it, eliciting another wanton moan from the back of her throat. Their neighbours must really hate them.

Ben pushed two thick fingers inside her as he continued to work her clit with his tongue, pumping them slowly until her legs shook and she felt herself reaching the edge of that blissful precipice.

She came undone around his fingers and sagged, boneless, into the bed as he crawled back up to her side and pulled her into his arms. “Thanks,” she whispered breathlessly.

He huffed a brief laugh. “Thank _you_. Fuck. I can’t believe you married me.”

Rey creased her brow. “Stop saying that,” she growled.

“Saying what?” he asked, his tone laced with amusement.

“You can’t believe I married you,” she clarified. “I love you, you deserve happiness, Ben, for fucks sake. Hurry up and believe it.”

“You said it, too,” he said, she could still hear a grin in his voice.

“I said, ‘I can’t believe we’re married,’ that’s different—that's more like, ‘oh, shit, we’re proper grown-ups now,’ type thing. I just want you to know that I’m just as crazy head over heels in love as you are, and that of course I bloody married you, you dope,” she said shortly.

He rolled her onto her back all of a sudden, caging her beneath him with his arms either side of her head. “I love you so fucking much,” he groaned. He pressed another urgent kiss onto her lips and she felt him grind himself against her, he was hard again already.

Rey opened her legs and he sunk into her instantly, they slotted together like two halves of a whole. Comfort and warmth spread through her as he fucked her hard into the mattress, his thick manhood that had seemed so intimidating the first time she’d seen it, she now knew was the perfect size to hit every sensual button inside her.

He grunted roughly as he made it through a final few thrusts, and his breathing stuttered when he came inside her. Rey pressed her lips to his again and he rubbed her clit until she followed him over the edge.

They slumped down on the bed side by side, panting into the otherwise silent room until their breathing steadied.

“I heard your phone going off when I was eating you out,” Ben said absently.

Rey leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed her phone out of her white satin clutch. “Oh, shit. Finn's text me a whole bunch of times.”

Ben chuckled. “What the hell does he want?”

Rey scrolled through the messages on her screen, biting back a laugh.

 **Finn:** _get round here. Ben’s friend is weird and we are the only young people here. Save your shagging for the honeymoon!!!_

 **Finn:** _actually Ben’s friend isn’t too bad. He says tell Ben he says hi and also that his name is Dopheld – apparently Ben needs to know that coz he always calls him by his surname apparently_

“I think he might be drunk,” Rey mused.

 **Finn:** _the old people here are cool too dw about coming back we dont miss you anyway_

“What’s he saying?” Ben asked, a smirk rising on his face.

 **Finn:** _were gonna eat this cake without you horny bastards_

“I think they missed us at the reception,” she giggled. “We should get dressed and go back to your parents' house.”

Ben groaned and covered his face with a pillow. “Fuck that.”

Rey lifted the edge of the pillow and nuzzled in until she could speak into his ear. “We could always sneak off to your old bedroom while we’re there?”

He threw the pillow onto the floor and grinned at her. “Okay, let’s go!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
